Lips are Sealed
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: Slash Rachel suspects something... People, I finished it! Hosannas!
1. Rachel

Boy Meets World

"Lips are Sealed"

Series/ Sequel: Nope

Summary: Someone's keeping secrets...

Rating: PG (mild, mild language and slashiness)

Setting: AU seventh season.

Note: This a chapter story, told by four different people. This first part is Rachel's.

Feedback: Vixxxen@rocketmail.com

Disclaimer: They're not mine, because if they were, certain people would be shirtless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Rachel's POV

I know something the others don't.

I don't know if they're being obtuse or just blind, but they don't know.

It started earlier this year, right after we started school. Over the summer, we had come to a conclusion.

"This isn't working," we said together. And I meant it- nothing was right, not the communication, feelings, and *certainly* not the sex. I could tell by the way he was looking that he had sensed the same things.

"We'll still be friends, right, Rachel?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said. "I can't imagine you not being my friend, Jack."

And that's how we went into our senior year, the way we began, JackRachelandEric, the three compadres'.

Which was cool. I didn't think about it much, I guess, what with Topanga's parents and her breakup with Cory, Shawn and Angela's problems and my own struggle to make it out of school. Although, I was kinda surprised when Eric didn't immediately try to jump my bones after me and Jack's breakup. I just chalked it up to our not being in the right place now.

Later, when all of our friends were back on track, I fully expected Eric to make his move then. He kept teasing me about how he was going to be all over me now that Jack was out of the picture. His words were all that he continued to use, though.

I started noticing little things, like how Jack would always sit next to Eric, how they were openly affectionate with each other, how they would consult each other when a big decision needed to be made. I also saw the looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking. They had a curious mixture of longing and fear on their faces. It made me wonder why no one else was picking up on this.

I went out to lunch with Topanga and Angela and tentatively broached the subject. "Do you think that Jack and Eric are acting... strange?"

Two sets of bewildered eyes looked back at me. I belatedly remembered that I was not dealing with my friends in a sane state. This, after all, was the week before Topanga and Cory's wedding.

"Strange how, Rach?" Topanga asked.

"Well... never mind. Tell me about the honeymoon."

As she prattled on, I thought about all of the signs that had been in front of my face. And something occurred to me that made me suck in a breath. I could do something for two of the people who had done so much for me.

****************

After class (Feeny's, who else?)  I grabbed Jack. "You promised to go out to lunch with me today, remember? Come on; I have reservations."

I practically dragged him out the door, noting the look that he threw at Eric.

I was silent all the way to the restaurant. I waited until we had ordered before I put on my serious face and said abruptly, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Jack's whole body had 'confusion' written all over it.

"Tell Eric how you feel about him." 

Jack choked on the salad that he was eating. Concerned, I got up and began frantically patting him on the back. 

"Sorry. Next time I'll make sure that you aren't eating." I sat back down and started at him resolutely. "So, when?"

I could see in his eyes that he was seconds away from denying that he was feeling something deeper than friendship for his best friend, but then he sighed.

"How did you know?" With those words, I could see an invisible weight lifting from Jack's shoulders. I think that holding that secret inside was more painful than realizing how he felt about Eric.

"I know the two of you as well as I know myself. Look, for what it's worth, I think that you would get a good reception if you told him."

Jack stared at me for a second finding his voice. "But what... what if... I can't take losing his friendship." I was surprised by the amount of feeling in his voice. Just for a second, I wished that it was me he was talking... thinking about. But I pushed that thought aside. 

"Well," I started carefully, "Just think about when you asked me out."

"But that's different."

"Why? Because you're both men?"

He started a little. "No, because, if you had said no, we would have been awkward for a few days, but we would have went back to normal, eventually. But if Eric didn't want to be than friends with me, than everything will be different, and I'd rather be Eric's friend than nothing at all."

I sat somberly for a few moments. Then I thought of something. 

Why don't I talk to Eric? Like feel him out." As I was saying this, I knew that they would be together.

Jack had a soft smile on his face. "You really are a good friend. I owe you, like, everything."

"I know," I teased, touching his hand on the table. "But wait until I talk to Eric before you send the cash gifts."

A day later found me taking Eric to the same restaurant. With Eric being Eric, I wasn't sure what to expect. Sometimes he could be serious, but I happened to catch him when he was both sugared up and caffeinated. He was already bouncing up and down in his seat, waiting for the food. 

"Eric! Hold still!" I sounded like I was talking to a little kid, but the look on Eric's face, excited impatience, was childlike. I decided that the same approach that I used for Jack would probably work for Eric. I sighed and said, "So, Eric, when are you going to tell him?"

Eric took a large bite of his cheeseburger before he answered. "I guess tonight."

This time, I was the one to choke. Eric handed me a glass of water. "Careful, Rach. I don't know CPR."

After I had gotten myself together, I asked slowly, "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Rachel," he said patiently. "I know you like I know myself."

I stared at him dumbly. "Okay, so what am I talking about?"

He spoke slowly and carefully, like I was a child. "You want Jack and me to hook up, and you want me to tell him that I like him like he likes me."

"Well put," I allowed. "Well, are you really going to talk to him?"

"Yes." he grinned. "I'm freakin' scared to death, but... I'm totally psyched!"

After that, there was nothing to say. I was mildly saddened that two of the coolest men I knew were only interested in each other. But it gave me hope that if all of my friends were settling down, then there must be someone out there for me.

I dropped Eric off at the apartment and headed back to my room. Angela was already there, apparently about to go out for the evening.

"Shawn and I are going out to dinner," she said, slipping into a silver sparkling top. "What are your plans?"

I mentally went over my prospects. Angela and Shawn were out, Cory and Topanga were probably 'staying in', so that left Eric and Jack for me to bug. "I'll probably hang with the guys tonight."

With that, I went back to the apartment. Shawn was on his way out as I walked in. "They're not here yet, but you can wait for them," he said, sounding a little out of breath.

"Will do. Have fun tonight." I went in and sat down on the couch, and waited for about 10 minutes. Then they came bursting through the door, laughing hysterically at something. They didn't notice me, watching them as if my life depended on it. When I opened my mouth to say something, I sat still in amazement as they started kissing. I felt as if I shouldn't be watching, not because it seemed wrong, but because it seemed to be so private. I wondered at how right they seemed together.

I finally found my voice and stood up. "Um, I'm here, but it's okay, so, um, I'm going now." I brushed past two surprised and blushing people and stood in the hallway, smiling ruefully.

"My work here is done," I said softly.

"Excuse me," I heard a new voice say. I looked up to see a man with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He was shorter than me, but who isn't?

"Did you say something to me?" he asked quizzically.

For some reason, I surprised myself by answering, "I will if you want me to."

Thankfully, he laughed. "My name is Stuart. Stuart Minkus."

"Rachel McGuire. So, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I transferred from UNY."

"Need someone to show you around?"

"Sure." We linked arms and walked into the day.

 End, Chapter One

Next: Angela


	2. Angela

Chapter Two: Angela's POV

When I got back from dinner, Rachel was sitting on her bed, looking mildly shell-shocked. 

"Did you have fun with the guys?" I asked her.

"Yeah, um, okay." She gestured vaguely with her hands. "Um, I'm going to bed now."

I glanced over at the clock. "It's only 10pm, and it's not even a school night! I was going to see if you wanted to go see a movie or something. I feel kinda bad for neglecting my girlfriends."

"You haven't neglected me. And it's not like I've been Miss Available Girl over the last few weeks."

Rachel looked down at her hands. "What would you say about love at first sight*?"

"I'd say it happens all the time, *" I quipped. I could see that she didn't get the reference, though.

"Okay, spill. You're all distracted. What's been happening?"

She sighed, but not unhappily. "You might want to sit down."

I plopped down on my bed. "Okay."

"You know how I've been spending time with Jack and Eric lately? I mean, more than usual."

"Yes..." I prompted.

"Well, when I left their apartment, I met this guy." A smile played on her face. 

"And that's the big news? That I had to sit down for?"

"Oh, and Eric and Jack are together."

I was so surprised that I fell over backwards. "Do you mean that they're dating?"

"Yeah. Anyway, about the guy..."

"Does Shawn know?"

"Stuart? How should I know?"

"Rachel!" I had the insane urge to shake her. "What do you mean, Jack and Eric are dating? Did we slip dimensions without me knowing? Because I never saw anything that made me believe for a second that they would ever go out with each other."

"They've been giving off signals for almost the whole school year! You'd have to be blind, deaf, and without any clue to not see what's going on."

"That would be me," I said slowly. As my mind began to wrap around the fact that two of my least likely friends were going out, I smiled. "So, they're happy?"

"Yeah. Anyway, the guy's name is Stuart. Stuart Minkus."

"That sounds vaguely familiar. Rachel, you are seriously mooning over a guy you just met today! Oh well, stranger things have happened. Especially today." I sat back up on my bed. "I have got to call Shawn."

"Don't! I mean, I kinda found out by accident that Jack and Eric are together. I don't know how they would feel about telling everyone else yet."

"Okay. Well, are you sure that you don't want to see a movie?"

"Nah. You go ahead. G'night, Ang."

"Night, Rach."

I walked into the hallway. Once I was sure that Rachel wasn't following me, I ran to the bank of pay phones.

"Shawn? I have to talk to you. Tonight."

Next Chapter: Shawn

(* The two lines are out of a song, "With a Little Help From My Friends." I think that the Beatles sang it first, but I was thinking of the Joe Cocker version. For you TV lovers like me, you know that that song was the theme for "The Wonder Years". See, it all ties together!)


	3. Shawn

Chapter Three- Shawn's POV

I ran over to Angela's dorm in a pair of cutoff sweats and a T-shirt, my choice of sleepwear. When I got her phone call, I was already in bed, but the excited bordering on hysterical tone of her voice told me that what she had to say was worth listening to.

She was waiting for me, wearing the same outfit that she had worn earlier. Apparently she still was trying to go to that movie with Rachel.

"What's up? You sounded... different on the phone."

"Come with me." She dragged me to the lobby and quickly found some chairs that were isolated. She looked around the room carefully.

"Are spies after you or something?" I joked.

"Actually, Rachel told me not to tell you, but I can't keep this to myself."

"So she told you something in confidence and you immediately turn around and call me?"

"Look, do you want to know or not?" Angela crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

I threw up my hands. "Sorry, sorry. Go ahead."

"That's better." Her hands went back to her sides. "So when I get in from dinner, Rach is sitting on the bed, looking more out of this world than in it. She starts blathering on about this guy she met today, Stu Minus or something. But then she drops a bombshell- Jack and Eric are dating!"

"Are you sure that the guy' s name was Stu?" I asked, deciding to deal with the first thing first.

"Wait. I said at the time that his name sounded familiar. Maybe his first name was Stuart, or something similar."

"Rachel's dating Stuart Minkus!" I shouted. The few people left in the lobby looked over at me. 

"Yeah, that was his name. What about the fact that your brother is dating his best male friend!" Angela looked at me as if I was missing the point here.

"I've got to tell Cory that Minkus is back in town," I said, standing up.

"Wait! First thing, I'm not sure that Rachel is even going out with this guy yet. Also, I'm still on the 'don't tell anyone else' thing, so if you tell Cory about this, I'll be on Rachel's list for years."

I tried my best to look like I wasn't going to call Cory as soon as I got home. Instead, I looked solemn and said, "I understand, Angela."

She looked relieved, but suspicious. "I'm trusting you, Shawn. Don't make my kill you."

"I won't. Now, I have to get back to the apartment. Walk me outside?"

We walked into the cool night. Angela kissed me once, then said, "See you tomorrow in class, alright?" She went back inside.

Once she was inside the building, I tore out across campus and found a phone.

I dialed and a sleepy voice answered.

"Cor? This is Shawn. I've got to talk to you."

Next Part- Cory


	4. Cory

A/N: Sorry for the delay on finishing this story. Yes, I deserve to be beaten, but if I pout, will you forgive me? Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They're the reason this puppy's finally getting finished!

Chapter 4- Cory's POV

"Okay, I'm here," I said irritably. Just as Topanga and I had been ready to 'go to bed," Shawn had called.

"Man, have I got some news for you." Shawn stopped and frowned. "That sounded way too much like a giggly school girl."

"Whatever. Hurry up, I got to get back before Topanga gets started without me!"

"Okay. Minkus is back in town!"

"Minkus? Stuart Minkus?"

"Yeah! I heard that he was going here now."

"So, he transferred from..."

"UNY."

"Well, that's great news and all, but I've got to go back home." I was prepared to run back and hope that Topanga had not fallen asleep.

"Oh, and one more thing. Your brother and mine are going out, together."

"You couldn't have told me that first!" I shrieked, causing the few people on campus to look at us.  

"Where would be the fun in that?" Shawn smirked.

"So, give me details, man!"

"I just gave you what I have. Apparently, everything started tonight. Rachel told Angela, who told me. And now you're going to go tell Topanga." As I opened my mouth to speak, Shawn said threateningly, "And don't even try to deny it! You tell her everything."

"True," I admitted. "Did Eric and Jack tell Rachel?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I received threats of death if I told anyone, so I'm assuming no."

"Well, now I definitely have to get home. So, how did you find out about Minkus?"

"Angela said that Rachel said that they spent some time together. Apparently they're hot and heavy, and isn't it weird to say hot and heavy in conjunction with Minkus?"

"Yeah. You know, we've got to get together with Minkus. And tease Rachel for crushing on him. See you." I turned to walk back to my apartment, happier now that I had a good reason for leaving Topanga.

When I entered the apartment, the first thing I noticed was Topanga curled up on the couch, watching a movie. "What did Shawn want?" she asked, without turning around.

"Oh, just to tell me that Jack and Eric are going out," I said casually, leaning on the back of the couch.

"What!" Topanga reached over and pulled me over the couch. She tackled me easily, pinning me to the seat cushions. "Say that again!"

"Jack and Eric are going out," I pronounced slowly. "As in, seeing each other romantically. Now that I've said that, can I breathe?"

"Um, sure!" Topanga sat back, allowing me to take deep breaths. After I had calmed down somewhat, I added, "Oh, and Minkus is going to Pennbrooke now, and Rachel's dating him." Before she could re-pin me, I shifted back and waited for her reaction.

As she was about to go into one of her celebratory modes that includes dancing, the phone rang. She raced over to pick it up and squealed when she heard who was on the other line. "Angela! Did... yeah! What... yeah, I know!"

After a while, the girlish shrieks ceased and then Topanga said seriously, "Well, obviously, we can't let them know that we know until they tell us. Let's hope that's soon, though. I hate keeping secrets!" 

I snorted at that, remembering times when Topanga would plot things behind my back and keep them quiet for years after.

Topanga finally noticed that I was still sitting on the couch patiently. She covered the receiver with her hand and mouthed, "Almost done."

I nodded resignedly as she went back to the conversation, which consisted of, "Really?" and "Yeah, totally." I'll never know how girls who see each other all day can come home and talk on the phone for several more hours.

After a while, I got up and went into the bedroom. I got undressed (again) and climbed into bed, drifting off to the sound of Topanga's laughter.

The next day, Shawn and I were walking to the union between classes when we saw a familiar blond head. We ran to catch up to him. "Minkus!" we shouted in unison.

"Hey, Shawn, Cory. Good to see you." I noted with a little surprise that I wasn't looking down on Minkus, but was pretty much looking at him eye-to-eye. I guess that growth spurt hit some of us late.

"Good to see you, man. Hey, is this your first day of classes here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just transferred over from UNY, so today, I'm just getting everything organized before I actually start hitting the books."

"Do you have a major yet?" Shawn questioned.

"Nah. I thought that I wanted to go into chemical engineering, but... no. So, I'm exploring my options. Plus, UNY is a good school, but it was a little farther away from home than I wanted to be. So I thought I could kinda start over here."

I nodded understandingly. Then someone waving caught my eye. As the figure came closer, I could see that it was Rachel, burdened down with two backpacks. As she huffed and puffed her way over to us, Minkus ran and took one of the backpacks from her. Shawn quietly commented, "See, that's sad. He's known the girl for two days and he's whipped already."

Minkus and Rachel came back over to us. "I was going to introduce everyone, but that's not necessary, Rachel tells me." Minkus announced.

"Nope, my roommates are their older brothers!" Rachel said cheerfully. She was probably glad to be fifty pounds lighter, once that backpack was gone. "So, Stuart, are you heading back to the apartment now? Because my classes are over, and I was thinking that I could show you what passes for nightlife around here."

"Sounds cool. See you around, guys." Minkus followed Rachel without a look back.

I turned to Shawn. "Yep, definitely whipped."

========================================================================

Yeah, this is the end of this chapter. I know that was only supposed to be four chapters long, but adding an epilogue isn't really cheating, is it? Oh, well...


	5. Epilogue

This is a very special thank you to the people who told me how much they loved, or at least didn't hate, this story! You guys are the best! *sniff* So, without further ado, here's the end! Just one last note, this takes place a week later.

Epilogue

"Are you ready?"

Jack spun around, a little startled. When he saw that it was Eric, he calmed down considerably. "Yeah. You nervous?"

"Nope. What's the worst they can do, beat us? See, Cory's a wimp. And you can probably take Shawn. So, all we gotta do is stay out of the girls' crossfire, and we'll have it made!"

Jack chuckled as he crossed the room. He hesitated a second before leaning in to Eric and giving him a brief kiss. Everything between them was still so new that Jack still felt like he kinda had to ask Eric for permission. Eric, of course, had no such qualms.

"Okay, then, let's go out there!" Jack said confidently. Eric touched his hand, and they stood there, holding hands and drawing support from each other before they went out of the bedroom. 

In the living room of the apartment, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, and Rachel were sitting, trying to look serious but failing miserably. Eric and Jack had summoned them by saying, "We have something to tell you. Show up or we won't tell you what you missed." 

"So," Cory said, breaking the silence, "should we use the 'surprised' expressions that we agreed on?"

Immediately, everyone's face took on exaggerated expressions of surprise and shock. Cory's actually looked rather like someone had told him that he was getting a new car, while Shawn's merely looked like someone had told him that the date was the 7th instead of the 8th. 

"Um, okay." Topanga said. "Nice try, honey." She patted Cory's hand and hoped fervently that Jack and Eric didn't look at him first after they made the announcement.

"Guys?" Jack asked, poking his head out of the bedroom door. "You okay? You seem kinda quiet."

"We're fine," Rachel said. "Now, come on out! I have places to be."

"And those would be..." Angela asked.

"Well, Stuart and I are going to see a movie." Rachel flushed as Shawn and Cory started hooting. 

In the midst of all of the noise, Eric slipped out of the bedroom, with Jack close behind him. 

"Okay, this is going to be short and sweet," Eric announced. "The floor will be open for questions later."

Everyone stopped clowning around and turned to look at him expectantly. After a moment, Eric hissed to Jack, who was still standing behind him, "I was just paving the way! Aren't you going to say, you know?"

"I thought you were going to!"

Rachel raised her hand. "In the interest of those who have somewhere to be after this, can I say it?"

"No!" Eric and Jack said together. 

"Than both of you say it, or neither of you say it. C'mon! Places! People! Things!" Rachel chanted.

"Okay." Eric and Jack took a deep breath, and then said in perfect unison, "We're going out. Together."

Rachel stood up. "Great, glad to hear it and all, don't forget about my cash gifts, and I'll see you later." She walked out the door, leaving everyone staring after her with more shock than they had shown from the 'big announcement'.

"Okay. Is the floor open for questions now?" Shawn asked, a wicked sparkle in his eye.

Seeing the expression on his brother's face, Jack hurriedly said "No!"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Cory asked.

"You mean, right this minute, or in the future?" Eric replied.

"Um, both, I guess."

"Okay. Right this minute, we're going out for ice-cream, and Jack is paying, because he bet against you guys knowing already. In the future, who knows? We'll probably still go out for ice-cream, but maybe it'll be more, well, more. I can't explain it. So, who wants to tag along?"

Everyone trooped out the door, anticipating ice-cream. Jack was the last one out, grumbling good-naturedly. He had known that Rachel probably was going to tell, but the idea of taking Eric (his boyfriend, his mind whispered) out for ice-cream had been too appealing.

"Okay, here I come!" Jack caught up to Eric, not minding when Eric took his hand and walking beside him, matching his footsteps perfectly.

Because this was going to work.

========================================================================

Nah-Nah! It's done, and I ain't writing no more, at least on this one. Phew! And since this one didn't get a dedication, it's getting one now: To rainy concerts in the park, where the first chapter was written. And to anyone who actually read this!


End file.
